Typical Day
by Bastet Goddess
Summary: Jareth and Sarah are happily married and living the best life possible. Today is just your typical day for these lovebirds. Or is it? Lemony Goodness!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Labyrinth Characters.

If I did, it would've ended differently!

This is fluffy and a little sexual. Enjoy!

**Typical Day**

_Sarah_

I lay cocooned in silk sheets and a large comforter of a huge bed big enough for eight. My entire body was relaxed. There was a rustle behind me and then a muscled arm came up and wrapped around my torso pulling me against a hard chest. My husband. A smile spread across my face as I snuggled deeper into his embrace. Everything is content. The sounds of birds chirping, the wind blowing, and skimpering feet down halls just outside the door.

Goblins.

A groan sounded behind me when my husband said, "Rotten pests, they are." He pulled me closer, "Can't even keep quiet."

I patted his arm, "Come now, Jareth, they are your subjects."

He kissed my shoulder and finger traveled up my arm. "_Our_ subjects, precious."

With a giggle I roll over to face him, "That's still hard to grasp." I said. "Even now."

That hand came up to stroke my cheek. "We've been married for two years, precious. Surely it must have grown on you by now."

I hid my face in his chest, "Can you blame me? One day I was still a wannabe writer going nowhere and then the next; you bring me back here and make me your queen."

"It wasn't exactly like that." He said. "We married after a month of me bringing you here."

Pulling my face out of his chest, I raise a brow at him, "You took me kicking and screaming if I recall correctly."

He laughed, "You recall correctly indeed. You also kept banging on the door of the room that I locked you in. And repeatedly threw things at me whenever I came to give you my company."

"Can you blame me?" I asked. "After no sign of any of you for six years, one has reason to panic."

He grinned, "Not at all. But getting you to realize your feelings for me didn't take as long as I thought." His lips bushed my hairline. "The wedding was incredible. Everything was perfection and you were absolutely stunning in that dress. And the wedding night!" His grin turned evil and I blushed. "Desirable."

"You saying these other times haven't been desirable?" I teased poking him in the chest. "That wasn't what you told me two nights ago."

With a chuckle he leaned over and flattened me against the pillows. "Each time I take you is always more delectable than the last." He pressed kisses under my jaw. "I enjoy ravishing you every time." A moan escaped my lips as he went lower. "And I'll keep enjoying it."

A small whimper sounded from the other side of the room and we froze.

We turn our heads over to the corner of the room where the sound came from. There was a small movement coming from a baby's crib there. Signaling its wake. Jareth turned to back to face me. "It appears that Drake has other plans, my dearest."

I playfully shoved him off and let him bounce on the bed as I threw off the covers. Quickly going over to the bedside chair where my robe sat and pulled it on. Jareth chuckled as he watched me walk towards the crib then finally gets himself up to follow suit.

Peering over the rail of the crib, I smile. There lay Drake, the crowned prince and heir to the Goblin Kingdom. Mine and Jareth's four month old son. Our little bundle of joy. Who was wide awake and getting ready to cry.

"Hello there, sweetheart." I murmured reaching in to gently placing him into a cradle in my arms and rocked him gently. "Are you hungry, honey?" I got a little cry as an answer. "Is my little man hungry?" He kept whimpering. "Oh ok, honey, now now." I hold him gently and sit down in the rocking chair. "Shh, time to eat." I unbutton my nightgown. All of the tiny buttons come apart till it opened just below my chest. With a final tug I guide my son to my breast. "There now."

Drake immediately took a hold and started to feed. His tiny hand came up and held on. Calming down almost the exact moment he began. His eyes were wide open as they looked around the room. Their color was a bright blue, the same as his father. And on his head started to show little strands of black. My trait.

"He's amazing." Jareth whispered walking towards us. "A true gift that you have given me other than yourself. A child. I never thought that I would have a queen, let alone a child." He came and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. Moving my hair to stroke my neck. "You have given me a family outside of home. A life that I never thought I would have. You've given me that. And so much more."

He kissed my cheek. "I love you, Sarah." Then he leaned town and kissed our nursing son on his head. "And I love you, Drake."

Our son nudged his head slightly, indicating that he wasn't done eating. That brought a chuckle out of both of us.

"I'm going to get dressed and then I'll meet you downstairs, precious." Jareth said heading towards our restroom. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Can't wait." I say back. Then my attention goes back to Drake. "But you'll have to, my little one."

_Jareth_

Today was typical day here in the castle. Formal complaints, marriage requests, notices and many other different things. My advisor was now Hoggle. Yes Hoggle. I made him my most trusted advisor after Sarah's departure six years ago, in repayment to making sure that she stayed safe despite his disobeying me. He's proven to be very loyal.

I leaned over my office desk, quill in hand as I filled out these forms. Days like these could get boring very quickly.

"Your Majesty," He said, "you've received an announcement that Princess Mirelda has decided to come pay you a visit next week."

"Ugh," I groaned, "Can the woman not take a hint? She knows I have a queen now."

He placed the envelope on my desk. "The dream of being your queen has gone down the toilet the moment you brought Sarah back. Embarrassed that you chose a mortal over a pureblood fae." With a shrug, he continued. "She decided she'll settle for being your mistress instead."

I rolled my eyes and picked up the envelope. "Sarah became fae the moment we were wed. Mirelda should also know more than most that Kings having mistresses in the Underground is not as common as it is Above. Fae are known to be one of the most monogamous creatures when it comes to their partner." I burn it in my fingertips. "My father has never had a single mistress. And he's been married to my mother for ten thousand years."

"Oberon _is_ quite loyal to Titania." He agreed.

"And I will be just as loyal to Sarah." The ashes fell and faded with the breeze. "She's all I'll ever want."

"Good to know. Well," He said, "That's everything for today. I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you, Hoggle." I replied when he opened the door.

"Oh hey, Sarah!" He said next and my head shot up.

"Hey, Hoggle!" My queen came in, wearing a simple white peasant skirt and matching poet shirt. She leaned down and kissed his head. "Headed home?"

"Yeah," He muttered, "Those fairies aint gonna quit breeding till I start spraying."

"Oh, okay then," She replied, "Safe trip!"

"Thank you!" He yelled back, and then he was gone. A good distance.

Sarah double checked the hallway before closing the door behind her. That raised my brow. _Is Sarah feeling playful today?_ I certainly hoped so. "So how's everything? All going smoothly?"

I placed the quill back into the ink and leaned back against my chair. "Indeed it is." But why not play? "Though there is _one _small thing."

That made her frown. "Such as?"

"I have mentioned Mirelda before, have I not?" At her nod I continued, "She intends to visit the Kingdom next week. Or should I say _me._"

Sarah appeared amused, "Oh she does, does she?" She leaned back against the stone wall, crossing her ams. "Does she believe that I will be absent during this occasion?"

"She has hopes," I affirmed. Standing out of my chair, I walk around the wooden desk, never taking my eyes off my prey. "She'd like the two of us to spend some quality time together. Play a few games perhaps."

She shrugged, "Well then, I guess I'll just have to disappoint her then won't I." And then she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, letting it go down her shoulders. Watching brought a tightness to my groin. "I hope you don't mind. I feel a little warm."

My eyes narrowed at her movements, "Not at all, precious." I murmured. "I want you to be as comfortable as possible." I started taking slow steps toward her. "Perhaps I could give you some assistance?" She was less than two five away now.

A small wetness appeared in her eyes. "Please do, your majesty. I'm yours."

Right in front of her now, and I can't help but stare at her lovingly. I loved it when she would give herself to me like this. Her green eyes would offer everything she had inside her soul. It gives me that assurance that she is _mine_ and has chosen to stay with me. Despite what happened in the past, she loves me. And I will always love her. Forever.

"You _are _mine." With a flick of my wrist, I locked the door. My gloved hand reached up to stroke her face. My thumb wipes away the tear that escaped. "Just as I am yours. Forever."

She smiled, "Not long at all."

"Not with you." Leaning in, I say, "It will never be enough." Then I press my lips to hers. She moaned against my mouth and I took that moment to slip my tongue passed her lips. Hers met mine as they danced in a harmonic movement to become one. My length was desperately trying to break free to the point of pain.

She pulled away to breathe and I pressed open moth kisses from her chin down to her neck. I gently undo a few more buttons of blouse, just enough to bare her covered breasts in one of those Aboveground contraptions. A bra. "Why do you insist on wearing these things?" Kissing the space in between the two mounds I awaited for a reply.

A giggle met my ears when she said, "They're comfortable and easy to take off, unlike a corset. Those things take forever!"

I growled against her breasts, "That's why you let _me_ take it off for you." Then I pulled off one of my gloved with my teeth then continued my ministrations on her and let my hand reach down and pull up her skirt. Bunching it up at the waist before searching for her heated core. She greedily spread the neckline of my shirt farther apart to stroke her lips across my exposed chest. Her tongue stroked along alone my chest along with her open mouth kisses. I moan as her heated lips keep feeling for me as if she was searching for something. My heart.

When I found her nether region, I was me with a bit of lovely surprise. "No knickers, my pet?"

"Nope," She affirmed, "I figured I could give you a little freedom." A shiver escaped her as I let my fingers stroked her moistened region.

"You're already so wet, precious," I whispered, "You were expecting this weren't you, you little vixen." I plunged to of my fingers into her opening and she gasped loudly. Her folds were warm against my hand as I stroked her mercilessly. "You know that I have no control over your temptations."

"I don't want you to have any control." She murmured, "I want you to take me. Now!"

I pull my fingers out of her opening and bring them to my mouth. The two digits were already coated with her juices. Her taste on my skin was delectable match. I had to make sure that I didn't leave any behind. Then I smirked at her, "As you wish."

With a push against the wall, I grab both of her legs and lift her up so she could wrap them around my back. Her legs locked at her ankles in a strong grip as I readied myself to unleash my thick aching length from my trousers. Her skirt was entirely bunched up around her waist so there would be no immobility for our movements.

Then with slow gentleness, I guide my length towards her opening. The fullness brought a loud groan from the both of us. I gently wrapped one arm around her shoulder and used the other to hold her leg. Sarah wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my wild hair.

With that firm grip on her leg, I puller her closer and then thrust all the way in, shoving her against the wall. Her back hit the wall and she shouted in ecstasy. I pulled out a few inches before quickly pushing back in. I kept a steady rhythm at first. Her hips met with each thrust I made inside her.

Her walls wrapping tight around my flesh as I went deeper. I slammed my mouth back to hers to swallow in her moans of pleasure. Each moan she made met one of mine as we continuously met each thrust. Our bodies molded together as my flesh continuously dove into her heat.

The feel of myself encompassed in her flesh was none of what I have experience before. I have had my fair share of women over the past few centuries. So I have no lack of experience when having on in bed. But no of those hundreds of women can even compare to what it felt like being inside my Sarah.

She was entirely different. I didn't know what it was. I was her first. She had never lain with a man before our wedding night. This pleased me. Not that it would've have mattered if she had, be it made me feel honored. It could be that because she and I were soul mates. She was mine the moment she was born. There is no denying it. No other man is allowed to have her except me. No one else would hold her while she sleeps. No other man's child will grow inside her womb except mine. No one else will make love to her, except me.

She's mine.

Her back hit the wall with every thrust that I made inside her. She held on tighter as she arched so her breasts were pressed against my chest. Her nails dig into my shoulders as I quickened my speed, "Don't stop!"

I tightened my hold on her leg and pulled her closer, "Not yet." She moaned louder and then I knew she wasn't far.

"I love you!" She said. Her legs tightened around me as her whole body began to shake. Tremors shook her body. "I'm close!"

I kissed her again before replying, "And I love you. Forever! Let go of yourself, precious. Come for me, my dearest." Her gasps became louder and she's reaching closer to her climax. "Yes!"

She shouted, finally surrendering herself to her climax. And all strength left her limbs.

But I wasn't finished with her yet.

"You're not finishing alone!" I kept her legs around my waist as I pounded even harder into her core. "I'm right behind you pet." I thrust as deep as I could into her core until my climax finally hit. With a roar of triumph I let myself go, releasing myself into her. Filling her womb with my seed as I lost feeling in legs and fell to the ground with her in my lap.

I hugged her close to me as we tried to catch our breaths. Burying my nose into where her shoulder met her neck to inhale her scent. Lavender. She always had a wonderful scent of lavender close to her skin. That combined with her natural scent, made her even more desirable. I'll never let her go.

She pulled away gently to look into my eyes, "I love you, Jareth."

I smiled at her and stroked her hair from her face. "I love you, Sarah. Always."

She leaned to kiss me…and the froze. Her whole body stilled.

I grasped her shoulders, "What's wrong?" When she didn't answer I shook her. "Sarah!"

She jumped off and got to her feet as she hastily fixed up her shirt and her hair. "The baby's crying! I gotta go!" Then she disappeared in a flash of glitter.

With a sigh of relief, I get to my feet and fixed my self up. Trying to seem as if I didn't spend the past few minutes making love to my mate. I looked at the mirror to make sure that my hair wasn't too much of a disarray, before piling up some of the documents.

There was a knock at my door. "Enter!" I didn't turn my back when the door opened and closed again. "State your business with me."

"Hello, Jareth." A voice purred and I stilled. "It's been a while."

I turned my head to see a familiar brunette fae woman standing at the door. Her brown eyes leered at me approvingly. "Mirelda."

_Hoggle_

One didn't need to be a genius to know what was going to happen when Sarah walked into the office. Those two were hard to contain when together whenever they were alone. But I was glad for them. As much as a rat that Jareth was, he treated her right. And she's _changed_ him! You'd think after being a stuck up snob for so many centuries he was a lost cause. But that changed the moment he brought her back.

"Higgle," A feminine voice sounded in the hall, "I've come to see Jareth."

I stopped in my tracks and saw the woman that was determined to take Jareth from Sarah only a few fee from me. With straightened back, I said, "It's Hoggle, milady. And his majesty is busy at the moment. Perhaps you should come another time. Your announcement said you wouldn't be here till next week."

She shrugged and flipped her dark hair, "I figured I'd pop in and surprise him."

"Like I said, he's busy." She walked right passed me. "What're you doing!?"

She tried to open the door but failed. "Why can't I get in?" She pulled on the handle. "It's locked!"

I rolled my eyes, "His majesty is busy with his _queen_, Milady. Queen Sarah. His wife. His _mate._ Surely you have heard of her?"

With a huff she turned back to me. "I have heard of that hussy, what of it? She can't give him what he wants. I can!"

She bickered with me alone for a while until we heard a click, signaling the door was unlocked. "Yes!" Then she knocked.

"Enter!" Came from inside.

I followed her in.

"Hello, Jareth." She said, "It's been a while."

He turned to glare at her. "Mirelda." He leaned to the side to look at me and raise a brown.

I lifted my hands, "I tried to tell her you were busy!"

"That will be all, Hoggle," He said, "I can take care of this."

I nodded and ran out the door.

_Sarah_

Call it mother's instinct. Women's intuition. Whatever. Even after I had just had amazing sex with my husband, I could tell that my son needed me.

I popped into the room and ran to the crib. And Drake was indeed crying. I immediately pulled him into my arms. "What's wrong, Drake baby? What's the matter?" I felt his bottom, nope, he wasn't wet. "Are you hungry?" I was about to bring him to my breast but stopped when he smacked at me. "What is it honey?"

He kept huffing and fussing in my arms and I decided I better show Jareth. I couldn't tell what was wrong! I disappeared from our room and reappeared in his office. "Jareth!"

He was talking with a woman who I couldn't recognize at the moment but stopped as soon as I entered. When he saw our son struggling in our arms he was at my side in an instant. "What wrong, love, is he alright?"

"I don't know!" I said. "He's not hungry, he doesn't need to change, and he doesn't have a fever." I started to cry. "What wrong with our baby?"

"Give him to me, precious." He commanded gently and I gave him our son. He started to rock Drake gently and kiss his head. "What's the matter, little one? Come now."

"What a surprise, a born mortal can't even take care of her own infant." The woman said, making me turn my head. "This is why you should have married me instead, Jareth. Our children wouldn't even shed a single tear."

"Mirelda," I said, "What a pleasure. Get out."

She raised a brow at me, "Excuse me, you can't tell me what to do."

I glared at her, "I am the queen of this castle. You are nothing here. So I believe I can."

She huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm here for Jareth, not you."

"And I want you out!" He said, raising both our heads to see him giving her a stare so lethal I actually pitied her. "My son is in pain and your mouth is being no help. You want to visit, fine. But don't dare insult my mate in her own home. Do I make myself clear!?"

She shook but nodded, "Yes,"

I walked back to my family and stroked Drakes head, "What could it be, Jareth?"

He shook his head and continued to rock Drake in his arms. "I don't know, precious. Shh, little one. Shh,"

Drake reached with his little hands towards Jareth's crescent pendent. "What is he doing?"

Jareth frowned, "I'm not sure." He took the pendant in his hand and helped Drake grasp it. The moment he held it, he began to nibble on it. And his whimpers stopped immediately. "What on earth?"

"Wait!" I said, gently taking away the pendent to look inside Drake's mouth. He cried again almost immediately and could see a little bump in his top gum. "It's a tooth! He's teething!"

"That what it is!" Jareth said, giving him back the pendent to chew on. "He's getting his first tooth. That's all."

"Phew!" I said, "I was really worried there."

He chuckled as we watched our son nibble on his father's pendant. "As was I my dear. As was I."

"Alright!" Mirelda said, "The baby's fine. Can we get back to me now?"

Jareth glared at her, "For what? You're done." He kept rocking the baby, "Your visit is finished. Leave our home now."

She gaped, "But Jareth!"

"But nothing!" He said. "Out!"

She huffed, "Fine, but remember." She gestured toward her whole body. "Remember what you missed out on, deary."

"I shall be sure that I rinse my eyes with soap so I will forget." He nodded towards the door. "Out."

"Fine!" She turned on her heel and slammed the door.

I looked at him and grinned, "Well then."

He rolled his eyes, "She was getting on my nerves."

I kissed his cheek, "Good to know."

We both just stood there watching our son in his arms. "He shouldn't teethe for too long. In a few days he should be fine."

With a sigh I stroked our son's cheek with my finger. "He'll be a handsome one."

"With me as his father, would you expect any less?" Jareth teased and I smacked his arm.

"Talk about a typical day, don't you think?" I asked.

He snorted, "Indeed. I wounded mind if some of them were a little less dramatic."

My brown rose, "Well I don't think that'll happen since you seem to be a walking pile of drama." Then I playfully smacked his rear, getting a yelp out of him.

His eyes were as wide as saucers as they looked at me, "Did you just smack my arse?"

I kissed his nose, "Maaaaybe." With a shrug I turned around a looked for a book. "I'll read for a bit while you finish up the documents." When I didn't get a reply, I looked up to see still staring at me. "What?"

"I can't believe you actually did that!" He said before gently before pulling taking out his pendant from our son's mouth and replacing it with a small baby toy. He then placed him in the small rocking cradle that was next to the chair I was sitting before placing his hands on each of the arm rests.

I shrugged, "It was tempting. Can you blame me?"

He chuckled before giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. "It was certainly different. A bit of a turn on."

I opened the book and started reading, "You can show me tonight at bed time." I ushered him away. "Finish your papers so we can get to dinner. Then we'll play."

He laughed heartedly before kissing both me and Drake on our heads and sat back at his desk. "I'll hold you to that."

"I wouldn't expect any less." And it was back to the book.

**Hi! I had this in my head and wanted to write it. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**This person is trying to get likes on her fb to try and make a Labyrinth Sequel. Help! This is the link. ** pages/Labyrinth-Sequel/248063238574639


End file.
